Protection
by I've stopped writing
Summary: Euryton saud he would watch over Nico but as soon as Percy and Annabeth leave Percy wants to say one last thing to Nico but finds out he has left! He looks for Nico to find a shocking discovery! He only wants to give Nico the utmost protection.


**Protection **

**Hi! Another dirty fic for my beloved readers! I hope you have a pleasurable jacking off. ;P just kidding(boyxboy fic) if you don't like, don't read. **

"Huh? The kid ran away as soon as you left." Eurytion said.

"You said you would watch him!." Percy yelled.

Eurytion held up his hand in defense. He stalked up to Annabeth and hissed in her ear.

"Were going to stay here till I find Nico. "But what about the quest?" Annabeth said.

A fire blazed in Percy's eyes, "You. Will. Stay. Here." he growled.

"O- okay." Annabeth stuttered, taken a back.

Percy stomped away, he had just come out of that accursed labyrinth to tell Nico one thing only to find that he had left! His sister died under his watch he felt that it was his responsibility to take care of the young boy.

"He couldn't have gone far." Percy muted to himself.

"I don't freaking believe this. Grudge- smudge, I'm not holding a grudge." Nico stopped walking and sank on his knees.

"Why Bianca? Why did you leave me? I'm so alone! But there is Percy. Percy. He always want to help me. He alwas seems to care." he thought as a silent tear fell down his cheek.

"Percy..." A rustle was heard from somewhere behind him. He stood up and pulled out his Stygian sword. "Show yourself!" he yelled to the bush. A snake came out. "Oh. Just a snake." he said. "Wait, I've seen that snake before."

"Nico!" Percy yelled, "Where the Hades is that kid!" Percy thought in frustration. He ran through the forest ignoring that he was all alone and it was possible that he was going to get lost. He needed to find Nico, he couldn't let him die too! That thought made Percy more desperate to find Nico. He heard a faint. "Ah!"

"Nico!" he thought. "Nico!" he yelled. He pealed through forest. And stopped, stunned.

He saw Nico, with his cheast to the floor and his butt in the air. A blush was on his face. There was a snake pumping his cock and another going in and out his ass. The snaked were wrapping all around him curling around his thighs and his neck. Nico had his eyes shut. He looked like he was in pain, but Percy could see a small amount of pleasure playing across his face. Percy's jeans got significantly tighter.

"What the-?" Percy thought. Nico's eyes opened slowly with some drool dripping down the side of his mouth then they got wider in shock.

"Per... Cy?" He said in shock before a snake forced itself into his mouth. Then the, snakes which were apparently attached to a larger body, lifted him of the ground giving Percy a view of the snakes thrusting inside Nico and pumping his member.

"No, damn it!" Nico thought, "Not in front of Percy!"

Percy's eyes got drawn to the snake thrusting itself in and out of Nico. He watched the snakes curl themselves around Nico's thighs and hiss at him. Percy could see the pain on Nico's face. The one person he want to protect. His face twisted in fierce rage.

"Don't. Touch. Nico." he growled.

Then he uncapped Riptide and slashed and hacked the snakes which spurted some blood then poised into golden dust. He pukled the one in Sasuke's ass and the on in his mouth then stepped on them crunching them under his shoe.

Nico got up slowly and crawled over to Percy he put his hand on Percy' shoulder, "That's enough. Stop it." Percy turned around and Nico's eyes widened, he gasped. His face was filled rage and his pupils were dilated.

"This isn't Percy!" Nico thought "No, it is, he rescued me. He leaned in and kissed Percy full on the lips.

Percy pulled back and looked at Nico. "Nico?" Percy said, blinking. Nico immediately pulled away blushing. "So you've returned to normal then?" He said.

"Ah." Percy thought, "He's blushing as much as earlier. Somehow it makes him beautiful." "Sorry about that." Percy said. "Why are you apologizing." Nico asked.

"You had to kiss someone you hate so I you could break me out of that weird, crazed, killing state."

"I don't hate you." Nico said.

Percy raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay, I don't hate you anymore. You just want to protest me and Bianca's death wasn't your fault."

Percy hugged him and whispered, "I'll protect you."

They stayed in awkward silence for a while till Percy asked. "What were those things?" Nico sighed, "I saw them when I was in the Underworld, they were an experiment if my dad's, they were supposed to be a new form of punishment. Apparently they got out." Then Nico's pupils dilated and he winced.

"Why?" Percy asked, his voice tainted with concern. "Th-The venom has an-wince- enzyme -twitch- filled with europhia." he said. "Just go. I- I'll be fine, I'll got back, I promise."

Then Nico clutched his stomach and used one hand to pump his cock up and down and his other fingers to thrust in and out of him. "Uh! Uh! -moan-"

Percy stared at him, shocked. "For, for some reason, this turns me on."

He walked overto Nico and kissed him. "Idiot." he murmured in to his lips, "I- I can't take it anymore."

Percy rolled Nico over so that he had him underneath him and kissed him. His tongue wrapped around his lovers. Nico instinctively sucked on his tongue. Percy was a bit surprised, but responded nonetheless. His hands tangled into his hair, but then slipped down onto his chest. Percy's hands stayed firmly on his waist, his fingertips brushing the soft skin on his thighs.

It was like a incredible power of passion had suddenly taken over. Nico broke away for just a quick second before closing the gap again. He sucked gently on Percy's lower lip, and his hands dipped under his shirt in response. Nico gasped, and Percy took his chance to dart his tongue in his mouth.

He smirked, at his shocked expression. Percy broke away, earning a low grunt from Nico. Nico slowly pushed Percy down and he unbuckled Percy's jeans. Percy's breath hitched in anticipation and Nico licked the the head of the throbbing member. Percy moaned and stared down at Nico.

Nico engulfed the shaft wrapping his tongue around it and pumped the area he couldn't reach. He pulled off and looked at Percy's expression. He blushed still holding the cock and looked away. "He's so cute." Percy thought. Percy flipped him over and position his cock tip at his arse. He slowly inserted him self. His mind was going overtime with the feeling of Nico's walls around his member. He placed his chest on Nico's now bare back and thrust into him. Percy traced the lines on Nico's back wanting to remember them forever. Nico's face was twisted in intense pleasure and the moans from his mouth encouraged Percy's thrusts to become faster and harder.

"Uhn- I love you- Uhn- so much! Ah!" Nico said. "I- ah- never thought- Uhn- this could happen!"

Percy smiled at this and his hand found it's way to Nico's neglected member. he pumped it in sync with his thrusts that were now so hard it caused Nico to move forward so that Percy hardly had to pump at all.

"N... Ni...co. I... Have to." "I know." Nico said.

"Me too." With a last thrust Percy slammed into Nico and wailed, "Nico!"

Nico screamed when he felt Percy's seed shoot through him and released on Percy's hand.

-o-

Nico woke up on the floor. He panicked mr knowing where he was till he felt a hand in his forehead. "Go back to sleep." Percy said. Nico relaxed at his touch but he sat up. Percy, guessing what he wanted inches his hand up his shirt. "Take it off." he murmured. Nico blushed but Percy didn't care. "I want to see every inch of him, memorize the patterns claim him as mine." he thought quietly.

**Good, bad? What do you think? Please tell me if you have ideas and review review review! :3**


End file.
